Dreams Do Come True
by Kuri Oken
Summary: I didn't know what to put this under. This is a made- up story, of course. It will have a real Korean band in it, SHINee   Pronounced shiny  I DO NOT OWN THE SHINee GROUP. Others I do own. Except the teacher. He's a real person.
1. Chapter 1

**Today is a special day. I finally get to go to South Korea! I read So much about it I finally bugged my parents to let me come here alone. Right now I'm on the plane. I wonder who I'll meet..Oh! There's the South Korea country! I'm so excited. Well, Off I go!**

**Once I got off the plane I was sorted with a group that is being taken to their things. Once I grabbed my luggage, I was heading for my house. As I was walking towards the road, I bumped into someone.**

**"Ah! I'm sorry!" said the woman. "I should be more careful" and she helped me get my things**

**"No, I'm sorry, I should be paying more attention," I said nodding as she helped me and I walked off.**

**Finally I was home. I had a lot of unpacking to do, so I started. It was around 3 o'clock when I was finished. I had time to drop by the school and sign in and things. So I left, made sure I had my house keys and locked the door. As I was walking around the town, Seoul, I was looking for the school. I went up to these boys. There were about 5 of them talking with each other.**

**" E-Exuse me!" I said " c-can you help me get to the high school?"**

**Then the blonde haired boy looked at me and smiled.**

**"Sure! It's over there," and he points.**

**"T-Thank you..." and I turn to walk away but stop as the blonde haired boy started talking.**

**"Excuse me, are you new around here? I mean, like..new at this country?"**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Oh really? Well, I'm Kim Jonghyun. Everyone calls me Jonghyun." the blonde haired boy, Jonghyun, had said.**

**"I'm Kuri. Kuri Oken."**

**"Kuri, huh?" said a black haired boy with half of his head shaved off. " I'm Kim Kibum Key. Call me Key."**

**" I'm Lee Taemin. But you may call me Taemin. Would you like some candy?" said a brown haired boy handing me 3 pieces of candy.**

**"Sure!~" I giggled "So, you are Jonghyun, Key, and Taemin?" As I said the names, I pointed to the Blonde, Black, and Brown haired boy. They all nodded. Two more boys started to talk.**

**" I'm Onew."**

**" I'm Minho."**

**I smiled as I said "Okay, Onew...and Minho" and pointed to the correct boys and they nodded.**

**" I need to get to the high school now. Nice meeting you boys." and I wave good-bye and walk away. At last, I got to the school and walked into the office.**

**"Excuse me, Miss. I'm Kuri Oken. I think my father already called and told you I will be coming to this school." I said blinking.**

**The woman at the desk stopped and looked up at me.**

**"Kuri Oken?...hmm," She said looking through the files. "aha! Found the file. Yes, here. You will be in class 2B. Your teacher's name is . His full name is Heyoung Yeon Yoon." and she handed me a schedule.**

**"Thank you." and I nodded and left. Since it was late, I made my way home once again, unlocked the door and got changed for bed and finally laid down on my comfy bed._ I got to meet 5 boys..and that Taemin was pretty cute..I wonder if they're in my class..._ and I turned and fell fast asleep**.


	2. Chapter 2 First day of school

The alarm went off. 'Morning already?" I thought as I got up, turned off the alarm and got dressed. I brushed my brown, layered hair and cooked me eggs for breakfast. Once I finished eating, I put the dish and pan into the sink, got my knee-high steel-toed boots on, tied them and grabbed my bag and walked to the high school. Once I reached the inside of the school, and found my class, I walked in. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at me. I slowly made my way towards and handed him a note.

"Kuri Oken? I see. Class, This is Kuri Oken. Be nice to her. Kuri, please tell us how old you are and where you are from." said.

I nodded and started to speak," I am 17 years old and I used to live in the United States in Indiana in a small town called Hamilton. I hope we can get along.." and looked at the teacher.

"Kuri, there is only one empty seat. Please take it."

I nodded and walked to the seat in the back. As I walked, I could feel everyone watching me. Since it was the 3rd period, and it was Thrusday, we had history class.

"Okay class. The king, King Sejong, was called 'The Great' for what reason?" asked.

I was the first to raise my hand and everyone looked at me as called on me.

"King Sejong was called 'The Great' because he made the Korean alphebet, han-gul." I said with a smart smirk.

"Correct." had said.

Someone passed me a note and the name was 'Taemin'. 'Taemin's in my class?" I thought to myself.

The note said "How'd you know that answer?" I wrote back "I read books about him and Korea." And passed the note back.

asks another question, " What is a 'Choson' and what does it do, or is used for?"

And once again, I raised my hand and is called on,

"A 'Choson' is an instrument used to study astronomy."

"Correct."

Finally, It was the 4th period. I headed to my other class, Natural Science. I sat down and whatever. Right when the teacher started to talk, I fell asleep. Once I woke up, it was lunch time. I quickly gathered my things and went to my locker and put them away. I saw that everyone grabbed their English books and so did I. We took the books to lunch. For lunch, we had Kimchi. After that, we went to the bathrooms and headed to the English class. The teacher there didn't tell me her name. After a while, I fell asleep. But was woken up by a blonde haired boy.

"Kuri! I didn't know you came to this class!" and he laughed.

"J-Jonghyun?" I asked, a bit sleepily

"Yes?" He replied

"W-What...What did I miss?" I yawned

"Boring English stuff you mighta known." and he smirked.

After sleeping through 6th period, It was finally homeroom time. Time to do my homework.. I thought getting it all out. This...and that...and this...and this...makes this...or that...After a while I finished it and it was time to go home. As I walked out of the school, onto the parking lot 5 boys came around me with smiles on their faces.

"Kuri!" they all said.

"Yes?"

"What's up! Wanna hang out with us at the old gym? That's where everyone is headin' right now," Jonghyun told me.

"The old gym? Sure." I said as they dragged me there.

Once we got there I gasped "Wow! It's...big..."

"Of course, It's big so people can dance, sing, do cheerleading, whatever...Say, would you sing for everyone, If you can?" Key told and asked me.

"Sure. I can try." I said as I walked onto the floor out in the open while everyone sat on the bleachers watching me. Taemin and some others walked out with me as I told them what song I'd be singing. 'Survivor' since I knew it by heart.

"Everytime everyday..." I sung and after a while I got to the end. "Kokoro one smile Ashita two dream"

And the rest and I finally finished the song and everyone clapped. I blinked a couple of times

"D-Did I do good?"

"Hell yeah!" Taemin shouted "that was great!"

After a while of dancing and eating and singing, it was getting late.

" I should get home." a lot of people said. "Bye!" and we parted ways. I got home, changed and went to bed. Before I fell asleep I though to myself "What a wonderful day. I want to get closer to Taemin...but at the same time I want to get closer to Jonghyun...So confusing.." and fell asleep 


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning once again. I got up, stretched, and turned off my alarm. I got dressed, and skipped breakfast. I grabbed my bag and headed for the school. Once I got inside, sat in my seat in my homeroom, some girl walks up to me.

"Um, excuse me," the girl said. " stay away from Taemin. He's mine, understand?"

"W-What do you mean by that?" I said.

"You know what I mean." She said.

I blinked as she left and sat down. "What did I do? What does she mean?" I thought to myself. Homeroom was a bit boring. I couldn't wait till history class. 'Five more minutes.." I thought to myself. That girl kept glancing over at me. Finally it was history class.

"Attention all students and staff. Classes will be canceled for today." the announcement reported onto the speaker. Everyone was excited, except me. But I was looking forward to history class..

" I bet you were looking forward to history class," the girl said. "anyway, my name is Yoko. Yoko Cyka. And, you must be Kuri Oken.".

"Y-Yes. I am Kuri Oken. Pleased to meet you?" I replied in a confused way.

But then the 5 boys come towards Yoko and I.

"Is there a problem, Yoko?" Taemin asked Yoko.

"No, I was just getting to know...Kuri.." Yoko replied with a cold smirk.

"You should leave now," Jonghyun said "and leave her be. Understand? She doesn't need to be your friend."

"Ohh, protective now, aren't ya?," Yoko said "I'm a bit jealous now." and she laughed.

"Why don't you be a bitch somewhere else, Yoko." Minho said and Key nodded.

"W-What, did you call me?" Yoko said with a little bit of sternness in her voice.

"A bitch. Dead god, you need hearing aids." Onew replied with a smirk.

"Y-You guys..why are you so nice to her?" Yoko said "She's American. Which means, we shouldn't be nice to her because that Bush guy didn't help us when we needed it."

"Yoko, go away." Key said as he gently pushes Yoko away.

"Fine. This ain't the last of me, girl." Yoko said glaring at me.

"W-What's her problem?" I asked looking confused at what happened

"Oh, she's just jealous. We don't usually hang out with people except each other. Magnae Taemin usually gets harassed so we stay away from people." Jonghyun said as a slight smile crept onto his face.

"I know who I want now...I'll try to get Jonghyun.." I thought to myself

"Kuri, what are you staring at?" Jonghyun asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing." I said with a slight smile. 'Yes, I will get him..' I thought to myself.

"Well, ya wanna go to the big gym?" Key asked

"Sure." We all said.

So we walked out of the school to the big gym. On our way there, Taemin has his bag with candy on it and his logo; SHINee.

"Excuse me, noona, would you like some candy?" Taemin asked handing a noona 3 pieces of candy.

"Sure~" the noona said smiling.

We finally got to the big gym. In the big gym, we decided to play '7 minutes in heaven' with a new player.

" Ah! You must be Midori Yamasaki!" I said.

"Y-Yes. I am." Midori replied.

"Welcome, to the big gym. We will be playing 7 minutes in heaven. Kuri, you start." Key said.

"Uh. Okay." I said as I put my hand in a top hat and pull out a yellow piece of paper and Jonghyun gets up and takes me into a closet.

"That, was weird." I said

"Not really." Jonghyun said. "So, uh. are we just gonna sit here and talk or-"

I cut him off as I kiss him passionately on the lips. Jonghyun places his right hand on my lower back and gets into the kiss a little. He slips in his tongue from time to time but I resist. Yoko opens the door a jar and takes a picture and closes it and runs off with the picture. Once we got out of the closet, my face was a bit red as Jonghyun messes my hair up.

"Naughty, now aren't you?" He whispers in my ear and laughs a bit.

"Hah! I got a picture. Everyone! Look at this! I think Kuri and Jonghyun are dating now!" Yoko laughed

I blushed and said, "AM NOT!"

Jonghyun hugged me," What if I wanted to? Would you?"

"I would..If you asked." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Well then, I asked." and he smirked

"Oh ho ho ho ho, you did?" I said with a smile

After a while of hugging and kissing, it got late. So, everyone headed home.

Once I got to my house, unlocked the door, changed, cooked me dinner, and laid in bed. I thought to myself."I have him. I finally have Jonghyun for myself. I am a smart girl.." I smiled and laughed a bit and then fell fast asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Foreword - Edit Chapter 1 - Edit X Chapter 2 - Edit X Chapter 3 - Edit X Chapter 4 - Edit X Chapter 5 - Edit X

Add Chapter Also try our Chat Room Click to Hide Tagbox First Snowday

by Kuri_Oken Add Chapter Edit Chapter Save Story [?]  
>Tags shinee taemin ?<p>

The next morning, I woke up without the alarm. Eh? I thought, W-What...why is my alarm turned off? I thought, blinking a few times before checking what time I set . Wrong time. I'm late! I quickly got up and got dressed, grabbed my bag and ran for school. Once I got there, I signed in and bolted to History class.

"You're late." Mr. Yoon had told me sternly.

"I'm sorry!," I said bowing many times "my alarm was set to a wrong time. I will check it twice before I go to bed." and walked to my seat.

"Anyway..-" Mr. Yoon was cut off by the bell. "class is over. Don't forget to read pages 260-266 in your hardback books. Class is dismissed. " and we filed out. I walked to my locker and saw there was a black rose in it. I had a confused look on my face as I looked around and saw a note. " I left this here to let you know how much I love you." signed -Jonghyun. I smiled as I looked at the rose. '

"Do you like it?" A dareing voice said. I already knew who it was.

"Yoko. Why are you talking to me?" I said staring into her eyes, trying to read her.

"What? Am I not allowed to ask?" Yoko said with a smirk "Leave him~ He will do you harm." and with that, she left laughing to herself.

"Aish.." I said to myself and grabbed my English book and walked to lunch. As usual, lunch was Kimchi.

"YAH! I'm sick and TIRED of kimchi.." I muttered to myself, taking a seat by myself at an empty table.

"Why can't there be anything else to eat?" I muttered. I realized 5 boys and 2 girls sat down at the table.

"Well, hello there, Kuri~" a girl said.

"Eh? Oh. Hello, Midori." and Slightly bowed my head.

"Oi, Kuri, you gonna eat that?" A boy, Taemin, asked looking at me.

"Huh? Oh. No." and passed the tray to him. " I'm tired of kimchi..."

"Why don't you bring lunch from home?" Yoko said in a smart alec way.

"Cause I don't have anything to bring it in." I mentioned, with an annoyed tone.

"Kuri, I could buy you something to bring it in." Jonghyun suggested.

"No. It doesn't matter." I sighed and got up from my seat and left. I was walking down the halls of the large school wondering and daydreaming.

"I could buy you something to bring it in" the thought never leaving my mind as I walked around the Common area.

"YAH! It's snowing! Ugh! Why can't it snow somewhere else." An annoyed girl yelled. I giggled and walked around with the snow that formed on the ground crunched beneath my feet.

"Enjoying yourself?" A familier voice said.

"Eh? Oh! Jonghyun-kun~" I said looking at him.

"You should wear gloves or something before you catch a cold." He said, along with a smirk.

" Oh, really? Hah! I don't wear coats, gloves, or anything cause I don't mind the cold." I said blinking.

"Aish..I wouldn't want my girl to get a cold..." He said.

I blink a few times realizeing he had a disguise on.

"Oh, dear~ I forgot to not mention your name in public like that. I hope no one heard me..." I said looking at my feet.

"No one else is outside." Jonghyun said putting a hand under my chin and raising it so I was looking into his eyes. "doesn't matter, I hope no fangirls come." and he smiled as he gently kisses me on the lips. I could feel him smile into the kiss and we finally broke from the kiss.

"Kuri-chan, do you want me to send you home?" Jonghyun said, as he checked the time and it was late.

"Oh~ It's late. Yes, You can." I smiled as we locked arms and walked to my house.

"Well, here we are." I said looking up to Jonghyun.

"You live here? Interesting..Maybe the group and I could stop by sometime and stay and hang out for a while, eh?" Jonghyun remarked with a smile.

" I wouldn't mind." I said with a smile and kissed him good-bye and got changed and went to bed, but thinking to myself "Today was an okay day...I hope tomorrow would be better" And fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went off. I got up, got dressed and ate a good breakfast. I grabbed my bag and walked to the high school. I noticed Jonghyun was walking beside me.

"Hey, love~" He said.

"Hello, Jungie" I said smiling.

"Jungie? I like it." and he looked over at me with a smile.

"Really? I didn't think you would.." I said with a smirk. and Jonghyun put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, and don't you ever forget that." Jonghyun said looking forward. He took me to class and went to talk to Yoko.

"Yoko, I don't think I can be with her anymore.." He sighed. "she's just..too innocent for me, Ya know?"

"Well, I'm not giving my Taemin up. Make her date Key or something." Yoko laughed.

"No. Not with Key..." Jonghyun replied with a cold look on his face. The bell rang. Jonghyun went to his seat and sat down.

"Class, since today is the last day of school. You may do whatever you like. Except, you. Kuri you came in late. You need to take this test and then you'd be able to mess around." told us.

"Hai, I'm ready for the test.." I said.

"You sure? It's pretty hard..." said looking into my eyes.

"Yes." and with that he handed me the test. 4x5x8 9=? This is the only question..and it's hard..Well, 4x5 is 20 times 8 is 160 divided by 9 is 17.7.. And with that, I finished.

"Mr. Yoon, I'm finished." I said handing him the test.

"Okay." and he nodded. I left the classroom into the little gym. There were people there, but they were playing dodgeball.

"Kuri! Come play. You're on my team." Jonghyun shouted to me. I giggled and ran over there.

"Okay. Fine by me." I smiled.

"Ready, set, PLAY!" The gym teacher yelled. Everyone was dodging like mad and it was just me, and Yoko.

"Oh ho ho ho, Hi, Yoko." I said.

"Shut up." and with that she threw the ball. I didn't dodge. In fact, I caught it.

"You're out, Yoko." The gym teacher shouted.

"What? No!" Yoko shouted. I giggled and down a backflip and a chest pump.

"I'm just too good, ne?" I said.

"Jonghyun, tell her." Yoko said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Jonghyun said walking away. "Kuri, come with me."

I nodded and followed.

"Kuri... I have to tell you something.." Jonghyun said. 


End file.
